The Shapeshifter and His Hunter
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: Riley Grace Winchester is the adopted sister of Sam and Dean. John brought the baby Shapeshifter home from a hunt and swore to protect the newborn from those that would do her harm. But what happens when Riley meets David Lassiter? Can she heal his broken heart?


**A/N: Alright, everyone. This is my first attempt at a David Lassiter/OC story. I fell in love with his character and many of the others in the Supernatural Bloodlines backdoor pilot. I hope to do more justice for them then that episode did.**

**Please enjoy. And also for everyone that reads 'Comatose' and 'The Rebel and Her Original,' I will be updating both in short order, I promise.**

* * *

><p>October 31st, 1991<br>Midwich Motel, Connecticut

Twelve year old Dean woke up from a sound sleep at the sound of pained whimpers coming from the room next to the one he was sharing with his father, John, and eight year old brother, Sam. The only person in the room next to them was that pregnant girl. John had insisted on taking the room next to her when he saw some guys eyeballing her.

"Dad," he said, tiptoeing over to his father's bed. "Daddy, wake up. Something is wrong with that girl."

John Winchester woke up to Dean's frantic shaking of him. He quieted Dean before listening closely to what was occurring in the room next door. His stomach turned when he heard what was going on.

"Looks like we finally found you," the snide voice said. "The runaway Shifter whore. Looks like your ready to pop."

John was puzzled. The sixteen year old girl, Charlotte, was a Shifter? To know that, the man in the other room had to be a Hunter. He stood up quickly. Shifter or not, no one was going to harm a pregnant child on his watch. He tucked a gun into Dean's hand.

"Take your brother," he said. "And hide in the bathroom. Don't come out until I say so."

Dean tucked the gun into his waistband and went and picked a sleeping Sam up before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. John grabbed a knife and walked out the door.

There were two men in the room with Charlotte. John snuck up behind the first one, covering his mouth and driving the knife into his throat. He lowered him to the floor and the other one quickly pulled a gun but John threw the knife, striking him in the heart, killing him instantly. He collected his knife before gathering the injured Shifter into his arms and carrying her back to his room.

"Dean!" he called. "Come on out with some warm wet towels! And wash your hands! I'm going to need your help!"

Charlotte was mortally wounded. She might be able to give birth naturally if he acted fast.

Charlotte was puzzled by this Hunter. He was helping her? Helping her baby? She watched through blurry eyes as a boy came out, his sleeves pulled up and wet towels in his hands. Who was this? His son? Another boy came out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He had another child?

"Daddy," the smaller boy asked. "What's going on?"

"We're saving a baby, Sammy," he said, ruffling his hair and handing him a knife. "You remember how I taught you to sanitize knives?" After the boy nodded, the man spoke again. "Well, go sanitize this one for me, alright?"

The smaller boy ran to the stove in the room and started sanitizing the knife in boiling water.

"A-are you going t-to c-cut her out of me?" Charlotte asked.

The man looked at her.

"My name is John Winchester," he spoke. "The knife is just in case you can't give birth naturally. I'm prepped to do an emergency C-section to save your baby."

The black haired Shifter smiled at him. "I have strength enough left in my body to do this final task. Bring my daughter into the world." She looked away tears in her eyes. "Though I know not what will become of her."

John cupped the dying teens cheek and smiled gently. "She will live in my protection," he said. "I will raise her and love her like she were my own. I'll find some way to protect her from Hunters. She'll grow up knowing the love of a Father and two protective brothers."

The stoic boy grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortingly as the little one came back over. With the reassurance of the three males around her, she started to push.

* * *

><p>Dean cradled the baby girl in his arms as he gently wiped off the blood and nasty stuff from her skin. She stared up at him and Sam with icy blue eyes just like her mothers, a tuft of black hair sitting atop her tiny head.<p>

John had left to find someplace peaceful to bury Charlotte. Somewhere they could bring their baby sister in the future to visit her mother. Charlotte, unfortunately, had not had enough strength left to do anything other than brush her fingers across her baby's forehead before she had died. John had told them to come up with some name ideas for the new baby while he was gone.

As John re-entered the motel room after an hour of cleaning the mess from the room next door and burying Charlotte in a beautiful area, he smiled. The baby was laying on the bed, giggling as Dean played with her feet and Sam tickled her little chin.

"Did you boys come up with a name?" he asked, heading over.

"Riley Grace Winchester," Dean said. "I came up with first cause it's not too girly but not too boyish, either."

"I came up with the second, daddy," Sam said. "Cause it's pretty. Just like Riley."

John picked up the baby and smiled at her. "Riley, huh?" he lifted her over his head and smiled as she squealed. "Well, then, Riley Grace Winchester, welcome to your dysfunctional family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for the prologue. Please tell me what you think. Comments are appreciated! **


End file.
